


Dual Battery

by uesakahatsue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MSBY, Onigiri Miya, Post-Timeskip, Romance, Slighty Smut, Timeskip, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uesakahatsue/pseuds/uesakahatsue
Summary: Why do you need to choose either Atsumu or Osamu... if you can just go ahead and have both?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Dual Battery

**Author's Note:**

> I abhor plagiarism, don't even try.
> 
> Enjoy reading! ^^ ♡

『あなたは奇妙な状況にあります。』

6:00 AM. You woke up with your phone ringing, but it wasn't enough to wake up the two stubborn boys beside you.

Miya Atsumu was comfortably sleeping on your right side, drooling on the pillow as his arms are wrapped around your waist. He groaned when you suddenly got up and tried to pull you back to bed, but you slapped his wrist.

"Y/N... let's sleep more, yeah?" He whispered, eyes half-opened. "I'm really tired, y'know."

"Baby, you have your training today, right?" You caressed his cheeks, slightly pinching them. "Wake up already."

"Wake Samu fiiirst."

"I'm already awake." The gray-haired gentleman sat up from the left side of your bed, pulling you to kiss your cheeks. "G'mornin'."

He buried his face on your shoulder, still sleepy. You brushed your fingers on his hair. "What do you guys want for breakfast?"

"Anythin'." As usual, Atsumu couldn't care more about it. As long as it wouldn't poison him, anything's fine.

"Aren't you tired from your classes?" Osamu lifted his head, looking straight to your eyes. "Today's Sunday, so get some rest."

"Mhm..." You smiled. That means Osamu is going to cook, and it looks like your breakfast will be more tasty than usual.

After five minutes of cuddling and pulling each other out of bed, the three of you ended up in the living room, lazily lying down on the carpeted floor.

"Sunday sucks," Atsumu whined once again. "We still have trainin'. Sucks!"

"Stop complainin'," Osamu replied before heading to the kitchen. "You're the one who chose that path, after all."

"We're just going to watch movies all day," You giggled, teasing Atsumu. Unlike him, Osamu already hired some employees to his onigiri branches, so he can just go there anytime. "We're going to have so much fun."

Atsumu frowned. "Hat'ya, Y/N. Hat'ya, Samu."

"Why are you so whiny? You're going to see us later for lunch, remember? We'll bring your bento there later." 

He sat up, before placing his head on your chest, facing you. His arms are fastened around your waist. "I wanted to spend more time with ya'."

"I know, I know." You chuckled, running your dainty fingers along with his blonde hair. "I wanted to be with you longer, as well, but baby you're so busy."

"I'm sorry," He lifted his head to give you multiple small kisses on your cheeks. "I'll make it up to 'ya once I got a break, yeah?"

"Mhm." You hummed, as you listen to Atsumu kissing your face, neck, and ears while whispering how much he's missing you these days. The World Olympics is slowly closing in, and he's gotten busier than ever. Well, you know that even though your boyfriend loves volleyball, he's more than willing to give his free time to you. But you're the one who told him that he should practice more, since his mood becomes really awful whenever they lose.

"I'm going to help Samu out," You pushed his face away before he can even lift the hem of your shirt. "Take a bath already."

He frowned, "Just when it's startin' to get good."

Unfortunately for him, he had something on his plate today, so even if you let him, he's just going to be late.

"Need a hand?" You asked Osamu, who was busy mixing the egg yolk with the egg white. He's wearing his back sleeveless top behind your orange apron that was too small for his body to fit. You sat on the counter as you watch your boyfriend's biceps contracting as his large hands are gripping on the spoon.

"Nah," Unlike his twin who's whinier, Osamu is more of a giver. He leaned over to kiss your lips before pouring the mixture on the pan, flipping it as he goes. "What movie would you want'a watch later?"

"I don't know yet... let's see later." You answered. 

"Look at those dark circles under your eyes, sweet," He mumbled as he folds the eggs into a large roll. "You better not stress yourself with school."

"I'm proofreading our thesis yesterday, so I didn't notice the time," You snorted, slightly guilty because you went ahead and stayed up the whole night after making them sleep. "I'm still sleepy."

"Go ahead and sleep in our room again," Osamu placed the pan on the sink, removing the apron and tossing it on the table. "I'll just bring Tsumu's lunch by myself."

"Nah, he'll feel more lonely if you go there alone," You pushed your feet off the ground to swivel the chair and face him. "It's okay. It's normal."

He held your hips and lifted your body up, as he heads to the living room. "If you need help, I'm here, yeah?"

"Mhm," You were quick enough to wrap your legs around his waist and bury your face on your boyfriend's neck. "I can't wait to graduate next month."

"So proud of ya'." He muttered, sitting on the couch. He wrapped his large arms around you, rubbing your back up and down. "Our baby's doing so well."

You can hear Atsumu singing from the bathroom so you laughed, but your mind was quick to replace it with some bad thought. "Do both of you... still find me pretty?"

Osamu jerked his body away from you, surprised. "Whaddya talkin' about?"

"I don't know... just random thoughts." You looked away. You were never the type who hides her thoughts from her partner, and your boyfriends like that about you. But when you say something like this, they'd rather have you hide secrets from them than think about something like this.

"Darling, darling, listen to me," He held your cheeks gently to face him. "You're the prettiest little angel we've ever met, okay? We're not going to replace ya'. You're not an object. Don't think like that again."

"I just can't help it," You whimpered, laying your head on his shoulder. "Tsumu meets different kinds of cheerleaders whenever they had a game, and you meet different costumers when you go to work. W-what if..."

"Nah. Not going to happen." He shook his head as he fully envelop his hands around you. You felt so tiny in his arms, and he felt like he was going to break you if he hugs you any tighter. 

"Don't worry about it, pretty bunny. We won't leave ya'." He whispered to your ears, showering you with compliments that any girl would love to hear.

"What's wrong with Y/N?" You heard Atsumu ask as he closes the bathroom door. You can't see him since you're burying your face on Osamu's neck, but you know that he's only wearing a small towel that was wrapping his bottom.

"She's havin' doubts," Osamu answered, although you already pinched his arms earlier, begging him to not tell his blonde twin- but he did.

"Eh? But we would never replace ya', Y/N." You smell the scent of your shampoo getting closer, whimpering when you felt Atsumu's cold hand on your arm as he places a small kiss on your temple.

"Ew. Wear some clothes first," Osamu slapped his twin's hands off you. "Did'ya hear that, darling? I told'ya, we will never find anyone else. You're enough."

You smiled as you leaned over to kiss Osamu on his lips, his hands climbing up to your hair to hold your head in place as he aggressively returns the favor. Atsumu groaned, saying something like 'wait for me' before rushing to the bedroom.

You've always been sheltered by your parents. So when they said "do whatever you want" on your first day as a high school student, the first thing that you wanted to do was to become a manager of your school's volleyball club. You've always liked volleyball, but your parents didn't allow you to do so, and as a result, you don't have any skills to play it.

The twins are second-years when you joined the club. At first, everyone was shy and distant around you- you're their first manager, after all. You're still thankful to Aran and Kita for making you feel like you belong to the family.

You see the twins fight every day, about the tiniest bit of things. It was truly a fascinating sight- on how can they still bicker after spending the whole afternoon practicing. You've always liked Osamu because of his calm demeanor, and you both liked cooking, so there's a mutual interest that the two of you can always talk about.

But Atsumu is just irresistible. He's charming in his own way- a little goofball, but he can still be serious. He's always told you that he finds you cute, in which you return by saying he's kinda hot too. As time passed by, you just realized one day that you're simping for the both of them.

At first, they don't want to share you. They turned it into a competition, with you as the prize. They told you that if you think you like one of them, you should tell them immediately. But, whenever Atsumu flirts with you and Osamu cuddles you, you just ended up falling for both at the same time.

It's kind of silly, but on their last day as third-years, you told them that you like them both, equally. There you sobbed, silently pleading if they can stop fighting over you because you don't feel comfortable about it.

They realized that they were taking it too far, quick to comfort you, and make your tears go away. They are willing to do anything just to make you feel that they really do love you... so, this happened.

The past 4 years with both of them is a peaceful and happy one- in contrast to their chaotic relationship. The three of you knew each other like the back of your hands. If the two of you ended up in a fight, then the remaining one would fix it- aside from Atsumu and Osamu's daily trash talk, you can never stop them from dissin' each other.

"The food's cold now," Osamu drew the spoon of rice to your lips. You were too exhausted to move- and it's their fault. "And Tsumu's two hours late."

Atsumu clicked his tongue as he massages your thighs. "It's not my fault that yer kissin' right in front of me!"

You groaned. "Too noisy. Both of you, shut up."

The two of them flinched- they knew how moody you get when you just did the 'thing'. If they got on your wrong side, you can forbid them to touch you for a month- you can vividly remember how desperate they are back then, crying for your attention. "Y-yes, ma'am."

You heard your phone ringing, but the bottom part of your body is too sore to get up and answer it. Atsumu took the phone and he pursed his lips inside his mouth when he saw the name of the caller.

"H-Hinata's calling you." He awkwardly smiles as he put the phone in your hand. Osamu sighed- of course, his brother's teammate will call.

"Yes?" You tried to sound as cheery as you can; it's Hinata, after all. He's your 'son' and you're his 'mom'- no romantic feelings attached. "What is it, my favorite boy?"

Atsumu frowned, and Osamu leaned over to bite your ear but you pushed his face away, making him kiss your pretty wrist instead.

[Hello, Y/N-san! Is Tsumu-kun there? Our coach is already finding him for an hour now!]

"Yes, he's here. He's a little bit late because I asked him to fix our bathroom," You lied, squinting your eyes at Atsumu. "I'll tell him to go right now. Is that alright?"

[Totally!] Hinata laughed. [We'll wait for him then!]

"Okay, thank you." You said as you end the call. You glanced at Atsumu. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go."

"I don't want'a go to the practice, baby," He slumped his whole body on you, whining. "I just want'a cuddle with ya all day long, ya' know?"

"They're waiting for you, Tsumu," You said, hugging him back because you understand why does he miss you so much. "Do well in practice, yeah?"

"Mhm. Just gimme five more minutes." He asked before burying his whole face on your chest.

You just played with his hair on return as you look at Osamu. He's eating the meal that he prepared for the three of you, but when he saw you looking at him, he scooped the rice to feed you.

"Tsumu, don't put your entire weight on her," Osamu reminded. "You 'kay, sweet?"

"Mhm," You hummed, although you do find Atsumu heavy- but hey, it doesn't really matter if your boyfriend just missed you a lot. "Tsumu, five minutes had already passed. Get up now."

He groaned, but he's a man of his words, so he lifted his whole body and stood up. "Will ya' go there later?"

"My whole body is aching right now, d'ya really thought I'd go?" You hissed. "Both of you really did it hard this time. Ouch."

"Sorry, okay?" Osamu brushed his fingers on your hair.

Atsumu kissed your temple. "I'll eat outside with Sho-kun and the rest, so ya' don't have to worry."

"Are you sure?" You looked at Atsumu, who wasn't a stranger when it comes to lying about eating. "Make sure that you eat a lot."

"Yeah, yeah," He took his jacket from the coffee table and wore it over his sleeves. "See 'ya later."

"Mhm, love you."

He stopped when he heard the last two words from you. You laughed when he returned, crying as he hugs you again.

"Such a baby." Osamu teased.

"Shuddup!" Atsumu yelled at him. "Imma really miss ya'."

"There, there," You tapped his back. "You should really go now, babe. Hinata's waiting. I'll wait for you to come home later, so be a good boy and do well there, yeah?"

"Mhm." He hovered on top of you to kiss you on your lips. If Osamu didn't remind him one more time that he had his coach waiting for him, he would probably spend his whole day kissing you.

The loud clack of the door was heard when Atsumu closed it. Osamu went ahead to place the plates in the sink. You stood up to help him, but your legs are weaker than you thought.

"Can you stand?" Osamu was quick to carry at you when he heard a soft thud. He placed you on your bed, rubbing small circles on your hips. "Does it hurt?"

"Mhm," You wrapped your hands around his neck before forcing him to lie beside you. "I told ya' to slow it down earlier."

"Sorry." He embraced you as he kisses the top of your head. "I'll leave you here for a sec. I'm doing the dishes."

"You can do them later."

"Why are you forcing me to be lazy?" He chuckled as he held your legs to wrap it around him, massaging your thighs.

"Just cuddle with me for an hour first," You pleaded, hugging him back. "I love you."

He smiled. You knew he was kind'a jealous when you said it to Atsumu. You want to treat them as equal as possible- some may find it hard, but it's easy for you because of your understanding boyfriend.

"Don't you love me too?" You looked at him through your eyelashes.

"You already know how much I love you, though," His natural manly scent is all over the place. "But mhm... I love you too."

You chuckled when you felt his grip being tighter than usual. "What about the dishes?"

He gave you multiple pecks on your face before answering. "Imma go do them later."

***

10:00 PM. Osamu is already sleeping beside you, but you're still awake, waiting for Atsumu. He already arrived home thirty minutes ago and is currently in the bathroom.

You looked at Osamu behind you. He was silently sleeping, holding your waist close to him. You kissed his cheek as you cover his bare shoulders with the blanket.

"Tsumu." You called for the blonde who was busy wiping his wet hair on the towel.

"Mhm?" He looked at you. It was very obvious that he's tired. His lids are half-closed already as he raised both of his eyebrows, gesturing that he heard you.

"You're such an obedient boy, listening to me." You whispered as he laid down on your right side. You snaked your arms around his huge figure. "How's practice?"

"Tirin'," He faced you, removing Osamu's hands before pulling you close to him. He brushed your hair with his fingers. "But it's fun."

"Yeah?" You smiled at him as you place your left leg over his waist. "Tell me 'bout it."

"Omi-omi scolded me today for bein' late," He held your thigh with his right hand. "He said he won't spike my tosses, but when I tossed at 'im, he did spike it. Omi's such a li'l liar."

You laughed as you imagined exactly how Atsumu would tease Sakusa for lying at him. "What did you eat for lunch and dinner?"

"Meian cooked somethin' for us," He answered. "It was somethin' like cordin' blue or somethin', I don't really know what's the meanin' of it."

He continued to tell you what happened the whole day with his team, and you can't help it but appreciate that he's doing his best to train even though he wanted to spend more time with you, just because you told him to.

"Tsumu," You blurted out as you bury your face on his chest, gripping on his shirt. "I missed you."

You didn't see his reaction but you can feel his hands slowly rubbing your thigh. "It's rare for ya' to say that to me, sometimes I would even doubt if ya' really liked me."

You furrowed your eyebrows as you look at him. His eyes are now wide-awake, gently looking at you with those warm irises. "Of course I love you."

You pushed him to hover on top of him, as you let your lips touch his, slowly moving it to let him know how much you liked him. He pulled his left arm and placed it on your right hip, his hands now gripping on your thigh.

Atsumu won't close his eyes when you kiss. He likes watching your eyes teary as you take the lead. He held you tight, moving his lips in sync with yours. He pushed you slightly, breaking the kiss with a little string of saliva that connects the both of you.

You fell down on his chest, kissing his neck. "Would you ever doubt it?"

"Maybe."

"Tsumu," You warned as you jerk your hips forward, earning a groan from him. "I love both of you. I really do."

His hands roamed up to your waist, hugging you as he gently put you on his side. "Mhm... We love you a lot, too."

And there, you slept with your two batteries, ready to energize you for the next morning.

『しかし、あなたは不平を言っていません。』

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> For more AUs and one-shots, visit my FB: Aone Ryuuichi


End file.
